Care
by Ahrlaedrin
Summary: No one really cared that Dante had feelings, after all; he had built up the reputation of being the best Demon Hunter around. He never expected that a tiny brat would be able to see through him.


_**Care**_

_**Summary: No one really cared that Dante had feelings, after all; he had built up the reputation of being the best Demon Hunter around. He never expected that a tiny brat would be able to see through him.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own this. This is set in a semi-AU setting where Nero lives at where Dante lives- I forgot where it is, and Nero is a 8 year old boy while Dante is 20.<br>Author's Note: Huh, I got my disclaimers and A/Ns mixed up a bit there. But yeahhhh, after the horror story I wrote about Devil May Cry, I decided to try a hurt/comfort/friendship thing. Why not? I mean, apparently, my humour died. :|  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Leaning back against his chair, Dante looked outside the large window with a blank gaze; wondering what to do now.<p>

Lady had already left him, going for a mission that she said she needed to do to get some steam off for Dante being an asshole (he never did anything- all he did was ask Lady to just stop- he desperately needed the money) and Trish was… somewhere.

He felt lonely, even though no one would believe it. Him? Dante? The Great Demon Hunter? Having _emotions_? Don't make them laugh.

"Hah… hahaha…. Haaaaaa!" Dante burst out into dry laughs, wondering when it went this far.

Setting his sword on his back and taking Ebony and Ivory with him, he got up and got ready to go on a walk. Maybe he'll be lucky and someone will offer him free booze.

Unlikely.

It was when passing by that he felt a demon presence- and even though it was faint, it was a mediocre strength demon; meaning that it could still cause some damage.

Getting ready, he gripped the sword's handle as the demon's presence got closer and closer- until he felt it right in front of him and he still didn't see anything. However, the demon presence was still there.

Shrugging, he was about to turn around until a grip and tug on his pants alerted him that someone was there, and when he looked down, he saw a little boy.

He had grayish-white hair, very bright blue eyes and an abnormal pale skin- dear Sparda! Even Dante had better 'tan' than he did, and that was when he noticed why he was getting a demonic presence- the kid had a demon arm.

It wasn't a bulging arm, but it was a rather human like arm, save for the scales covering it instead, and the fact that it was coloured blue and red.

He squatted and looked at the boy who had backed up a little.

"Are you.. Dun…dan…Dunta?" The boy asked, and Dante- though annoyed at the mispronunciation of the name- felt something tug at his heart strings. "It's Dante, kid. Who're you?" "I'm Nero!" The boy said, enthusiastically, smiling and revealing a missing tooth.

"Did your tooth drop, kid?" "No, I got punched in the mouth by a bully. He said I was a freak because of my arm." Dante looked at him, then tilted his head to the side, "I took care of him though! So you don't have to worry!" Nero gave an enthusiastic punch in the air, and Dante shook his head.

"What do you want kid?"  
>"I wanted to know why Dante was so sad! Everyone said that Dante is never sad. But they also said he's never happy, why are you never happy?"<br>"I'm not sad, kid."  
>"Yes you are! You were sad! I could see it!" The boy said, stomping his foot on the ground and looking indignant as he glared at Dante.<p>

Dante didn't say anything, and he had made to get up and leave but he was surprised when two tiny arms wrapped around him.

Nero was hugging him. "Momma always hugs me when I'm sad, it always makes me feel better." Dante didn't say anything, he was just too surprised, before a small smile curled at his lips and he hugged the kid, raising him up and putting him on his shoulders like he was his dad.

The kid gave a squeal of delight, giving loud laughter as he gripped at Dante tightly when the man began to run really quickly- the wind whipping past his face.

Who would have thought that a little kid would have been able to make him feel… _human_ for once?

He didn't question it, and just enjoyed the kid's happy squealing- because purity deserved to be happy.

_Seven years later…_

"No, kiddo, you're holding the sword wrong." Dante reprimanded gently as he helped Nero learn how to fight, having given him a sword that he had bought off the blacksmith.

"How _am _I supposed to hold it?" Nero cried out indignantly, his hands grasping the sword tightly as he swung it at Dante- holding it the way that Dante showed him. Dante just smiled at him as he dodged the sword expertly.

What a dramatic change from the little boy to this teenager, Dante decided as he continued the 15 year olds attacks.

However, as training was over and the two just sat beside each other, Nero fell asleep almost immediately and just like before- Dante put him on his back and gave him a piggyback ride to the bed in his 'home'.

Who would have thought… that's this brat would have become a dear friend to him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Owari<strong>_


End file.
